Back Into My Life
by karebare89
Summary: After Season 1. Gambit goes to the X-Men hoping to make up for his past transgressions. Logan passes early judgment on him, but faces adversity when Rogue defends the Cajun based on their past together. ROMY Remy x Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Hello one and all!!! This is my one-shot of a Romy story I had going in my head for a while now for Wolverine and the X-Men. Since we all know the two have yet to acknowledge each other in the series, I decided to make up my own scenario, possibly what should happen in season 2… Yeah, but that'll probably never happen though. A girl can dream, right? XD

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated T for language and subject matter.

Enjoy the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mansion was still that evening.

It had been months after the Phoenix Force was expelled from Jean's body, months since Magneto and the Brotherhood had disappeared without a trace, weeks of concern over the new foreboding future that Charles Xavier told them of, where a mutant named Apocalypse now ruled as the judgment over all of mankind. Laws over mutant registration slowly fading from people's minds as the Senator retracted his earlier position on mutant rights. Though the future still remained a mystery, nothing to the X-Men was an immediate concern. Life was back to when it was simpler; the students were slowly returning to Westchester and past relationships between lovers and friends healing from the escapades over the last 2 years.

But even with all this happiness filling their lives, they knew it could never last.

Logan stood in the lower levels of the mansion, talking with Hank about the uninvited visitor that darkened their doorway no more then a few hours ago.

"What makes him think he's welcome here?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

Hank replied, not looking away from whatever experiment he was currently preoccupied with, "Perhaps it his conscience that is catching up with him. He has not been the most noble of people."

"Which is exactly why we should have dropped his ass out of here and back to the MRD," Logan retorted with a grunt.

"The MRD would not have taken him as a prisoner after all the solicitations he has done for Senator Kelly," Hank reminded him, "And besides, the government no longer holds mutants captive as per Kelly's mandate."

"Yeah? Well maybe the police will hold him for the slimy thief that he is," Logan growled, "Mutant or not, he's a criminal by any standards."

Hank looked up from his work, "Now that I will agree with."

"I just don't understand why the other's would agree with Rogue to keep him here instead," Logan bemoaned, remembering the conversation the team had.

Hank could only think of a handful of reasons, "Maybe Cyclops wishes to keep him as inside intelligence on the government, just in case Kelly changes his mind about mutants. Though Kurt clearly doesn't agree with Scott's opinion."

Logan wasn't buying it, "It's more Rogue I have the problem with. Whatever One-Eye has in store for him I could care less about. But she was the one that started the idea."

"Yes, she did appear odd about the whole situation," Hank replied, scratching his blue haired chin in thought, "Well, let's just be thankful that Forge was able to adjust the inhibitor collar so he could not use his powers. With that on, there's not much he can do but wait until we decide what to do with him."

"Well making him part of the team sure as hell ain't one of the options," Logan finished, turning back to the lab doors, "I'm gonna go check on the traitor, make sure he hasn't already escaped."

Hank shook his head and returned to his work, knowing that Rogue held some secret she didn't want her teammates to know about.

xxx

As Logan and Hank spoke, the 'traitor' in question sat silently in his glass cube, a prisoner among his own kind.

He stood from the chair placed in the room and tapped at the glass, reinforced by numerous paneling, making it nearly indestructible. The tap sounded no different from tapping on ice 2 feet thick in winter. He would sit back down for hours, fiddling with the playing cards that never left his side.

By the time hour three rolled around, he heard the compressor that opened the doors and heels clicking at the solid steel floors. He didn't think much of it. The psychic red-head had been there before, hoping to probe his mind for information, finding nothing against his own barriers. But when the sound stopped and no conversation began, he became curious. He looked over his shoulder and instantly regretted it.

"Rogue?" he asked almost breathlessly. He couldn't believe it was her, it had been over a year since he last saw her. He had no idea she was back with the X-Men. It didn't mean she changed that much though. She was still the mysterious beauty he remembered, "Dat you, _chere_?"

Rogue stood with a disappointed expression at the man Logan had called a traitor to mutants. She had no idea it him he was talking about until she saw the surveillance of the cell.

"Why'd you do it, Remy?" she asked him.

Remy stood from the chair and approached her by the glass, "_Chere_, it's not what you t'ink."

Her mood did not change, "All this tahme… Ah had no idea it was you that was workin' for Kelly."

"Kelly approached us as de Guild. I had no choice."

"No choice?!" Rogue exclaimed, her voice gaining strength, "You nearly destroyed half the mutant population with those bombs on Genosha. Ah'd say that's pretty hard to decide whether or not to do."

"Would you listen?" Remy retorted, "Kelly specifically wanted de mutant for de job. You know I was sworn to de Guild when requested. I had to pull it."

"And what? Your moral conscience took a back seat?" She replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she slowly became more angry then disappointed.

Remy's teeth started to grit, "Eit'a dat o' death. What would you do?"

Rogue stood shocked for a moment, "They threatened to kill ya?"

"You know what de Guilds are like, Rogue. Any surprise dat dey'd kill one o' dere own to avoid a leak?"

She thought back to the Guilds in New Orleans, "That still ain't no excuse fo' what ya did, Remy. Hurtin' innocent mutants so ya family can get a bit mo' money in their pockets."

Remy knew, "If it helps my case, I didn't take any o' de profits," he confessed with a smirk, "Dirty money in our line o' work."

Rogue then questioned him again, "Why weren't the Assassins hired? Ah mean, a thief makes sense to steal valuable technology. But fo' plantin' bombs and mass extermination?"

Remy sighed and walked back to his chair, "Like I said, _chere_, dey wanted de mutant to be de one on de job. Some point dey wanted to prove about how mutants would betray dere own."

"Which you did," Rogue replied hushed and ashamedly.

Remy decided it wasn't worth to keep fighting her on it. Her opinion of him wouldn't change. Hell, even his opinion of him wouldn't change.

When he didn't hear her heels hitting metal again, he asked her, "Dere anyt'in' else?"

Rogue looked at him in slight disbelief, still not totally comprehending his being there.

"How was the weddin'?" she asked him plainly.

Remy didn't even flinch, "One hell ov'a party you missed," he replied coolly, "Julian's dead."

Remy heard Rogue gasp behind him. He saw her reflection in the glass in front of him and her face said it all.

"Assassin's wanted retribution fo' his death. So, I was outcasted from de Guilds," Remy continued to explain, "Looks like all yo' efforts to give me dat 'normal life' were fo' not'in', _cherie_."

It was true. Rogue had left him behind. She thought she did it for the right reasons. After all, why love someone you can't even touch?

"Ah'm sorry, Remy," she said, as if it would change anything.

"Dat lett'a you left me, de day I found you gone," Remy started, "Made me t'ink dat you'd be hidin' by yo'self for de rest of yo' life. All dat talk about bein' alone… It was all lies. Aft'a all, yo' back wit' de X-Men when you told me you wouldn't be. Not aft'a what happened."

Rogue looked away ashamed. And she thought she had come down here to find faults in the prisoner, not herself.

"Logan… was a bett'a lead'a then Ah gave him credit fo'," she replied, "Ah changed mah mahnd about the X-Men."

"Dat mean you could change yo' mind 'bout dis Cajun?" he asked, "Spent lots o' time just wonderin' what de fool in love did to chase you 'way."

"Why are ya here, Remy?" she asked him.

Remy shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I's 'cause I'm tired o' buryin' skeleton's in my closet. Maybe do some good wit' de life I got left."

"Joinin' the X-Men?" Rogue questioned.

"Maybe bein' de good guy be fun fo' a whole… _non_?" he replied, looking back to Rogue for the first time.

Rogue still had her doubts. If what Logan had said about him was true, he'd done all kinds of things, like seducing Lorna, to achieve his own agenda.

"How do Ah know ya ain't here as a lacky for the government again? Maybe workin' for the Friends of Humanity?" She replied.

Remy stood from the chair again, "I already told you, Rogue. I didn' have de choice. And I'm done wit' de Guilds and de government."

"But how do Ah know ya ain't lyin'?" she countered.

Remy looked at her incredulously, "What, you need proof?" he asked, earning a shrug from the snappy girl, "Den absorb me."

Rogue nearly fell over in shock, "Lahke Ah'd want ya thoughts in mah head!"

"Well den, I guess you ain't nev'a gonna know de truth, eh _chere_?"

Rogue bit her lip in annoyance, "Fo'get it, Cajun," she replied as she turned away from the glass and back to the doors.

"Come on. All ya gotta do is open up dat door an' all de answers are yo's, Rogue," Remy continued, making it harder for Rogue to turn away. She stopped mid-step and contemplated the option. Looking back at the man on the other side of the glass wall, seemingly uneager for her response, she decided she would do it for the team's benefit.

Rogue removed one of her gloves and walked back to the panel, punching in a 4 digit code and scanning her bare hand, unlocking the door that separated Rogue from Remy's real goal at the mansion. Remy stood smirking as he always did as the door slid open. Rogue was dead serious about this and she cautiously moved into the cell, closing the door behind her so he couldn't try escaping.

She faced him again and the two stared back in the other's eyes. Only then Rogue realized how long it had been since she last saw Remy. A year apart can be painful. But she thought she moved on from him and had accepted her fate long ago.

Remy opened his arms in a 'come and get it' form, "Well…" he started, "Touch away, _chere_."

Rogue regained her composure and raised her uncovered hand towards his face. Barely a whisper on his skin, a brush against his scruff, Rogue absorbed the information she needed and removed her hand just as quick, leaving Remy disorientated and out of breath, but still conscience. Remy looked up at her face and her eyes now matched his own as she mentally scanned through the information she took from him. His reaction to seeing her again, his purpose coming to the X-Men, his being banned from the Guilds, it was all true. Even his marriage with Belladonna failing. He wasn't lying.

Rogue looked back at Remy, her eyes already fading back to their original vibrant green as her eyes also glazed over.

"You were tellin' the truth…" she spoke softly, tears building in her eyes. Not only did she grasp the information he promised was the truth, she knew that he still loved her… after all that time and after what she did, Remy still loved her, "It's all true," she said again, allowing the tears of her guilt to fall.

Remy regained his strength quickly and enveloped Rogue in his arms as she cried against his chest. She felt ashamed and guilty for leaving behind the only person that ever loved her because she was afraid of hurting him. Rogue then realized that that never mattered to him. Remy didn't care about her powers. He cared about her and even after she hurt him more then her powers ever could, he would still have that love for her.

"Ah'm so sorry…" Rogue mumbled into his chest over and over again, feeling unworthy of his forgiveness. Though she knew he seeked the same forgiveness. She would defend him. She would convince Logan to let Remy be a part of the X-Men. If not, she would leave with him. Go back to the way things used to be. It was as simple as that.

Remy gently cooed to her with comforting words, "_C'est bon de vous __avoir de retour__, chere. __Je vous ai manqué._" _(It's good to have you back, dear. I missed you.)_

Rogue still cried as she looked up to him. God how she wished she could kiss him. She noticed the inhibitor collar that was around his neck and the idea sparked into her head. She quickly reached into the belt she kept around her waist and retrieved the key that Forge gave to all the X-Men, just incase the collar was ever used against them. Remy looked at her curiously as she still sniffled, searching around her belt and pulled a key from it. He remained confused until she reached up around his neck and unlocked the collar. Remy instantly felt the heat of his power returning to his fingers as she removed it from him.

"_Merci beaucoup, chere,_" Remy said gratefully, stretching his sore neck. It was then he noticed that she didn't toss the collar to the side so they could continue their reconciliation. Instead, Rogue turned the collar around and placed it on her own neck and locked it into place, activating it instantly. She put the key back into her pocket and looked up to Remy again, a faint smile spreading across her face.

"Guess bein' with the X-Men has it's benefits," she said optimistically. Rogue gingerly approached Remy again – who was stunned by her actions – and slowly raised her bare hand again, delicately touching Remy's cheek without repercussion. Even a year ago, they had never been like this. There was no way for them to be like this. To feel his skin like this for Rogue made her heart skip leaps and bounds.

Remy closed his eyes as Rogue's fingers moved along his jaw. Her hands were so smooth against his harsh features and it soothed his very soul. Remy wordlessly raised his own hand and held her chin, his thumb brushing away the tears that had fallen down her blemish-free face. He opened his eyes again and the two simply stared at the other for the longest time. Nothing outside that cell existed during that time. They were all that mattered to each other. Though they fought many times in the past and though they would probably continue to fight, they knew that they would not be happy without each other.

Rogue slipped her hand down from his cheek to around his neck and gently pulled Remy towards her, though she met little resistance. They briskly whispered words of love that had long since been overdue and the two lovers kissed each other for the first time and somehow, they both knew it was heaven. The growing passion between them spent in tension now being expressed in the simplest form of affection. It was slow and tentative. Neither wanted to rush this. They enjoyed it too much.

Remy had begun to edge Rogue towards the door of the cell and her back was soon pressed against it, though their kiss never broke. They began feeling each other through their uniforms, remembering how the other felt from memories so long ago.

However, good things never last.

"What the HELL is going on here?!"

Rogue and Remy separated from the other as if teenagers caught in an awkward situation… well, they kind of were.

"Rogue?!" Logan exclaimed, "Mind explaining why you're fondling the enemy?"

Rogue began adjusting herself, feeling highly uneasy about the circumstances, "Um… Well, yah see Logan… Remy and Ah were just…"

"Remy?" Logan cut her off, "The traitor has a name?"

Rogue continued determinely, "Yes… An' he ain't as bad as ya said he was."

"Rogue, I don't think you understand the whole situation," Logan phrased, moving up to the cell door and opening it to get Rogue out of there and away from the Cajun scum-bag.

"Logan, please! He's not who ya think he is!" Rogue pleaded with him as he pulled her out of the cell with brute force. However, with the collar on, any strength she may have been able to muster was no use.

Logan just continued on, "Oh I know exactly what kind of guy he is and if he thinks he's gettin' on this team and anywhere near you, he's got another thing comin'."

Remy immediately jumped in, "Get yo' hands off her, _mon ami_," he said, charging a few of his cards and hitting Logan in the back of his head. His grip loosened and Rogue instantly fell backwards towards Remy, who caught her with ease.

Logan recovered and snarled at the Cajun intruder, unsheathing his adamantium claws in the process.

Rogue quickly jumped back to calm them both down, "Stop it! Both of ya!"

The two men refused to back off, Logan's claws still ready to kill and Remy's cards at the ready.

"Rogue, get out of the way," Logan demanded.

"No!" she countered, "Ah swear, if ya'll hurt a hair on his head, Ah'm gonna kill ya mahself."

Logan knew a threat like that wasn't something Rogue threw around very often. And as much as he hated to, he retracted his claws. But his snarl didn't disappear, "Why the hell are you defendin' him, Rogue?"

"Should that matt'a?" she replied, "You're condemning him befo' ya even know him."

"I know plenty."

"Well then maybe ya weren't listenin'," she snapped back.

Remy could only stand by as he watched Rogue fight so vigorously for him against a man she considered her family.

"Ah know Remy, okay?" Rogue admitted, "We used tah… know each other."

No other words were needed to understand what she meant. Logan looked between the two. Remy still on guard should Logan attack again and Rogue fighting so defensively.

"How do we know ain't changed from when you 'knew' him?" Logan asked much more calmly.

Rogue looked back at Remy, who wouldn't take his eyes off Logan in a quiet stance. She looked back to Logan, "Ah absorbed him… tah see if he was tellin' the truth."

Logan could only ask the obvious, "And…?"

Rogue felt badly for speaking on Remy's behalf, but they both knew Logan wouldn't listen if it came from Remy, "What Remy did for the MRD wasn't his fault, Logan. He was threatened into doin' it."

"And now…?" Logan continued.

"Now… He's out of it. That's why he wants tah join the X-Men. Make up fo' what he did," Rogue explained. She bore into Logan how sternly she felt about this.

Logan groaned, looking to the Cajun as he spoke, "Are you sure about this guy, Rogue? He's trustworthy?"

Remy stared right back at the Canadian as Rogue replied, "Ah promise ya, he's a good guy."

Logan sighed, there was no way he would get out this, "Alright. He can stay, but only on probationary status. The Cajun does anythin' we don't like and he's outta here, got it?"

Rogue's face lit up with happiness as she turned back to Remy, who had finally dropped his defenses, and hugged him profusely, which he returned in kind. The two shared a long embrace and Logan cleared his throat to grab their attention, "Gumbo," he said, "You do anything to hurt her and you're dead meat? You hear me?"

Remy could only joke, "Crystal, _mon ami_."

Logan turned to leave, "Rogue, show him around, I guess. I'm gonna go tell the others."

"Thanks, Logan," Rogue said before he left.

As the door closed, Rogue let out a sigh of relief, "Well, glad that's ov'a with," before turning back to the man beside her, who already had that devilish smirk on his face, "What're ya thinkin' about, Swamp Rat?"

"_Monsieur_ Logan said dat you should show me around. Maybe we should both get acquainted wit' my sleepin' arrangements, _non_?" he drawled in that seductive tone Rogue had not heard in so long.

She could only laugh at the comment, "Ha, ya haven't changed a bit, have ya?"

"No' at all," He laughed, quickly wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and pulled her face to his as he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Gotta say, I'm very happy with this one. I WAS going to make it an "M Rated" fic (use your imaginations). And for all I know, I may just write an M Rated version. Depends on what people think of this.

So PLEASE read, review, comments, concerns? Anything at all! I'm always glad to hear a response. ^__^

Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!! I must say you guys, I was NOT expecting such an immediate response to the fic. And so many of you wanting a continuation or the M Rated version. So since there was almost a unanimous vote on the topic, I decided I would continue the story (though I am starting my 4 years of my degree program right now, and I'm also writing 2 other Romy stories). The story obviously won't continue much longer. Maybe a total of 3-5 chapters, mainly because I REALLY hadn't planned the story beyond what I typed in the last one, but I'll give it a shot. And of course, one or two of the chapters will be Rated M, as most of you seem to agree with me that there aren't enough Romy stories like that. So I hope this will appease to all of you, and thanks again for the support of the story. ^__^

BTW, as a side note about my writing style. I've had some friends read my stories for classes before and I write in a very specific style. It's mainly because I write a story as if it were a movie. Like a script, you describe the location, the mood, the characters and you also set how the scenes are cut. For example, in a movie a character may ask "Where are we going?" and right after, the scene will cut to the setting in question.

I was a student in media last year, so I've sort of been conditioned to write this way… But I think it's better. Kinda makes you think there's a movie going on in your head.

Well, now for the boring stuff…

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated T for language and subject matter. ***EDIT* Now Rated M.

Enjoy the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The announcement regarding Gambit's new induction into the X-Men came as a bit of shock to some of the team, especially that it was Logan that was telling them, "He's gonna be here on probationary status."

Kurt was one of the first to speak out about the issue, "_Mien_ friend, have you lost your mind? Zis is Gambit vere talking about."

Logan sighed, "I know. Believe me, I don't like it anymore then you do."

"Zen vhy is he staying?" Kurt continued.

The head team of the X-Men was just as confused as Kurt. Though a few had agreed to hold him at the mansion cells to keep him in sight, none of them had actually thought Logan would honor the thief's request to join the team.

"He's here based on a voucher. But if he does anythin' out of line, he's outta here," Logan explained, "Until then, he's an X-Man."

Logan hated doing this. But he saw the look in Rogue's eyes when his claws were unsheathed. Logan would do anything to protect this team from an outsider that had threatened their existence before, even if it meant killing him. But the look in her eyes was one of pure horror. She genuinely thought Gambit was worth having around.

Rogue was the closest thing Logan had to family and visa versa. He had already done enough to the fragile girl to warrant her hating him and he'd do anything now to keep her happy, even if he had to keep the thief around to do it. He hadn't seen her smile like that for a long time.

"A voucher? Who would…?" Scott stopped after realizing Rogue was missing from the meeting, "Where's Rogue?"

Logan didn't answer either question, "Gambit'll be involved in any future meetings and missions, so let's try and make this civilized. Meeting adjourned."

Logan left the War Room silently as the team wondered what to make of the situation.

"Man, that was weird," Bobby said amongst the quiet room.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, "Gambit? An X-Man? It's like the world is turning upside down."

The team slowly separated after the meeting, returning to normal routines. Jean and Scott sat on the outside patio, thinking about the situation, "Logan never takes anyone's opinion if he thinks there's a threat," Scott said as the two lovers spoke under the early night sky.

"True. But Logan would also do anything to keep his family happy," Jean replied, not looking away from the darkening horizon, the stars starting to show.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Scott asked, looking down at her.

Jean smiled as she looked to Scott's covered eyes, "Why do you think Rogue was missing from the meeting?"

"I just thought maybe she didn't get the message to meet in the War Room," he replied ignorantly.

Jean giggled at his response, "Oh Scott. Rogue was the one that wanted Gambit on the team, and you know Logan's a softy when it comes to her."

"I thought that was when it came to you and him," Scott joked.

Jean just raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I'm sure Logan's gotten over that. Besides, I only have eyes for you," she replied, snuggling up closer to Scott's shoulder on the swinging bench, "Rogue and Gambit have history."

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

Jean silently pointed to the mansion at the front door. There, Rogue and Gambit walked out towards the Harley Gambit owned and saddled it with ease. Rogue's arms fitting snuggly around his waist and a smirk plastered on Gambit's face as they sped off the property.

"I may not be able to read either of their thoughts, but to anyone with eyes, there's definitely something there," Jean replied, turning back to Scott.

"Let's just hope this doesn't come back to bite us," Scott said, wrapping his arm more tightly around Jean's shoulder.

"So do I," Jean replied, leaving the two in silence.

xxx

_~An hour and a half earlier~_

All the X-Men had been called down to the War Room, leaving the mansion empty at that time of night. All the students were in bed after curfew and some of the older students were downstairs watching a movie. Rogue thought it was the perfect opportunity to show Remy around.

"_Chere_, you really don' have t' show me de entire mansion. Aft'a all, I have been here befo'," Remy said as Rogue led him down the main floor corridor.

"Ah know," she replied, her cheeks tinting a flush red, "But still… Ah just… can't believe it, ya know?" she continued, looking away from him in embarrassment. Remy smirked at how adorable she looked.

"It's been so long, and now… You're an X-Man. Just… kinda makes it seem lahke anythin' can happen," Rogue continued to babble on.

Remy stopped Rogue from walking any further, talking her hand in his, "Still can, _ma cherie_."

Rogue's face flushed even brighter as she looked away from him again, "Ah'm happy tah see ya again, Remy. Really. But…" she paused, "We have tah be serious about this. Ah just don't see how we can be togeth'a the way we want tah be."

Remy looked at the collar incredulously as it was held on her belt. She followed his eye, "It's a false hope, Remy. It ain't permanent."

"We really gonna go t'rough all dis again?" Remy asked, after everything that just happened in the lower levels, she was still doubtful about being involved with him.

"How can we not?" she countered, "It's always gonna be a problem fo' us. Not lahke we can just sweep it und'a the rug and go on with our lahves."

"And I don' want to," Remy replied, grasping both Rogue's hands to get her attention focused on him, "Rogue, I told you once, I ain't gonna tell you again. We'll find some way around it. 'Til den, I want to stay wit' you."

"But…" she started, but Remy cut her off again.

"None o' dat no mo', _chere_," he said plainly, pulling out the old Cajun charm and wrapping his arms more securely around Rogue's waist, "We bot' here now, and we ain't goin' anywhere. May as well make de most o' it, _non_? Pick up where we left off?"

Rogue's smile returned to her face. No matter what she thought, Remy was always too stubborn for his own good. He was right, though. Better make the most it, "Ah guess so," she replied, taking her hands and beginning to fiddle with the lapel on his duster, "What'd ya have in mahnd, Swamp Rat?" she asked through hooded eyes.

Remy could only chuckle and smirk at her suddenly changed attitude, "Dinn'a, dancin', night o' romance, o' course."

Rogue bit her lip playfully as if deciding to take him up on his offer, "Alrahght, Cajun. Ah give," she replied, "When and where?"

Mentally, Remy was doing a victory dance, "Nine thirty, de foyer? Dis Cajun knows a spot."

Rogue giggled like a shy schoolgirl, "Ah can't wait," she replied slipping from his grip and started for her room in a calm pace. However once she rounded a corner and was out of eyesight, Rogue bolted it for her room. She only had an hour and a half to get ready.

Remy stayed in the hallway for a moment and let out a soft breath. He still had it. And this time around, Remy wasn't going to lose her. No crazy fiancés to worry about, no Guilds, no government. There was nothing to bring them apart this time around.

xxx

After spending well over 30 minutes trying to decide what to wear, Rogue finally determined that it was safer for a more casual look. She slipped out of her uniform and into a deep green tank top with a cropped black shrug that clasped with a silver broach and ended just under her collarbone, and at her shoulder blades in the back. The sleeves reached her knuckles on her hands with her suede black gloves covering the rest of her exposed hand. A ¾ thigh length black skirt, nude leggings and a pair of green and silver open-toed pumps later and Rogue could hardly recognize herself. Though her make-up and hair were still a mess.

But as Rogue stared at herself, her thoughts soon drifted from the image in the mirror to the man she loved and how it was that she went from being an X-Man to a helpless runaway in less then a day.

~A year and a half ago~

The mansion had been destroyed. The X-Men leaving their separate ways. With Xavier and Jean missing, Scott lost all interest in saving the team. From there, the X-Men fell apart. Logan left to God knows where, Storm returned to Africa, Kitty and Bobby returned to their families, Hank stayed in the under layers of the school, and everyone else just began to disappear with somewhere to go.

Rogue, however, had just lost the only place she called a home. There was nowhere else she could go back to. No family, no friends. That was it for her. Without the X-Men, her life soon returned to the streets. She began traveling around the country, from state to state, staying anywhere she could. Though she was no teenager, she was still young and without a decent education. No place would hire her, so she kept on the move with her small duffle with a few valued items she kept with her.

It was one night in Baton Rouge. Rogue set up camp for a few days at a seedy bar motel outside the city core. She was sitting at the bar, fiddling with her shot of whisky. Some how, Rogue thought drinking was going to be more fun after turning 21. Her birthday was only a week ago. Rogue had the shot and tapped the bar top for another. Just as another shot appeared in front of her, a fat slob of a man, with an ugly beard and the smell of a redneck, appeared on the stool next to her. The bar was relatively empty except for a few men at the pool table and in booths near the back.

"Ey there, beautiful," the slob mumbled to her, wasted and certainly not hiding it, "Lookin' tah git lucky t'night?"

Rogue picked up her glass, refusing to look at the pig, "Is there any answ'a Ah could give that'll make ya go away?"

He obviously didn't take the hint, "Aww, come oon!" he continued, wrapping his arm around her neck, "Y' know y' wanna piece o' this action."

Rogue tossed him an angry and disgusted look, "Git the hell offa me befo' Ah give ya a face no mother would love."

Again, he didn't stop. He suddenly pulled Rogue against him as he tried to kiss her. But before he could, she landed him a solid kick to the stomach, making him recoil and drop to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ah said git!" she exclaimed, going to sit back at her seat. However, the redneck had other plans.

"Why y' lil' bitch…" he started, bringing back his arm in a punch. But his arm got stuck. Confused, he looked back and there stood the tall red-on-black eyed Cajun.

"Uh uh uh, didn' yo' moth'a eve'a tell you it ain't nice to hit a girl?" he said in a too polite tone.

"Ey, back off pal!" the brut shouted, gaining attention from most people in the bar, including Rogue. He turned back to swing a hit at the Cajun, though his drunken state didn't help him much. The Cajun dodged the entire move, letting the slob stumble onto himself, his friends helping him up and giving both him and Rogue dirty looks.

"Oh, crap," Rogue said to herself, moving into a fighting stance. The bartender had tried to tell them to take it outside, but the drunkards were already in a fighting mood. The group of about six men charges at the two. The Cajun pulled out a bo staff and began swatting them off one at a time. Rogue was able to dodge, kick and hit a few, knocking them unconscious.

"Damn, the girl's got some moves," the Cajun complimented, noticing her advanced fighting skills, unarmed at that. Rogue paid little attention to him as she fought off a knife wielding jock, breaking his wrist and tossing him flat onto his back. The bar was more then a little disorderly by the time they were finished. Rogue was panting heavily, trying to compose herself. The Cajun retracted his bo staff and moved to her side asking if she was okay. Again she ignored him.

That was when they both heard a shotgun being loaded. They turned back to the bartender who now held a gun at their faces.

"You guys just beat up my best customers. Y' better just git, and don't bother stayin' the night again, missy."

Rogue stared him down as she moved back to the bar, the bartender's hand shaking in nervousness. She didn't try anything though. She just took her shot of whiskey and drank it in one go, tossing the glass back onto the bar as she went upstairs to collect her things. The Cajun followed her close by.

"Would ya leave me alone? Ya already got me in enough trouble," she barked at him as he stood at the room's doorway, watching her pack her things into the small duffle she carried around.

"Was just gonna say, _chere_, you got some real skills. Where'd a _femme_ like you learn all dat?" he asked.

Rogue zipped up her bag and walked past him, "What does it matt'a tah you fo'?"

"Well, I was de guy dat helped you fight dem off, rememb'a?" he replied sardonically.

"Ah didn't NEED yo' help. Ah was fahne on mah own, and if ya hadn't stepped in, Ah'd still have that room fo' the night," Rogue countered, walking out the bar doors.

He followed her back down the stairs and out of the bar, "Come on, _chere_. I'm sorry. Let me buy you a drink to make up fo' dis minor inconvenience?"

"Minor?!" Rogue roared back, stopping and looking back at the annoying man, "Ah have nowhere tah sleep tonight because o' you!"

She stormed off away from him again. Now he really felt guilty, "Okay, den a drink AND a place to stay. Dat's my final off'a."

Rogue stopped mid-stride and looked back at him. It suddenly sounded appealing to stick around with this guy. he clearly wasn't going to leave her alone until he got hs answer. And at least sleeping at someone's else, albeit a strangers, sounded way better then the train station she was going to us as a back-up, "What's the catch?" she asked him. Besides, if he tried anything funny, he'd find out really quick about her skin.

"Yo' name," he asked, "Dat's all I ask, no strings attached, from a _belle femme_," he walked up to her, gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. She still looked at him suspiciously though.

"Rogue," was all she said.

The Cajun smiled, "It's suits you, _chere_. Remy LeBeau, at yo' service."

That was how she and the mutant known as Gambit met. It seemed so long ago to her now.

xxx

Forty-five minutes later, with subtle red eye shadow, red glossed lips and her hair in a bun falling just between unruly and slicked back, Rogue just finished smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt when there was a knock on her door. She looked over at her alarm clock, the red numbers flashing only 9:19.

"Who is it?" she called out, giving her hair one last look over.

"It's me," Rogue instantly recognized the voice. She moved to her door and opened it.

"What's up, Logan?" she asked the familiar face, who gave her a highly confused look seeing her all dressed up.

"I uh… I was just gonna ask how you were doing around Gumbo," he mumbled, dumbfounded by how she looked.

Rogue remained cool, "We're fahne. We were gonna do some catchin' up actually."

"Really?" Logan asked, only getting a nod from Rogue, "Well, I talked to the others 'bout him bein' on the team. Obviously not everyone is as thrilled as you were."

"More like as unexcited as you are?" she asked.

"I'm not goin' to doubt your judgment on him, Rogue. After all, you made a good call about the Brotherhood."

Rogue looked at him waiting for more, "But…?"

Logan sighed, "But I still don't trust him. And neither does Kurt."

A shrug was all Rogue gave him, "Well ya'll just have to get ov'a it. Until he does somethin' wrong, he's an X-Man."

"I know. I just..." Logan paused, hesitant, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I don't want you getting' hurt, kid."

Rogue softened a little, "Ah'll be fahne, Logan. Ah'm a big girl."

"Yeah," Logan finished, "Have fun," he said before walking off, leaving Rogue confused. She turned back into her room to finish getting ready. She tried to shake the conversation with Logan off, but it made her nervous all over again. Rogue sat on her bed to think about and sat on something hard. She pulled out the inhibitor collar and wondered if she should bring it with her. Yes, it was only a temporary answer to the physical aspect of her powers, but it was something. Always better then nothing. She quickly slipped it into her purse deciding it couldn't hurt to bring it along.

She turned back to the mirror to check herself, she looked at her clock, the numbers flashing 9:37.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, grabbing her purse and running out of her room and down the hall to the staircase. As she started down the stairs, she nearly tripped over her heels, only to be saved from a horrible face plant by two very strong arms catching her from behind. Rogue was pulled back to the landing of the stairs and readjusted herself, facing her savior.

"Take it you don' wear heels dat often, _eh_?" came that low seductive voice.

Rogue smiled up at him, "When have ya ev'a seen me in heels?"

Remy bent down to pick up her dropped purse and eyed her the whole way, "Well, can' say very of'en. But I gotta say, I'm likin' you in a skirt," he said to Rogue, who rolled her eyes while snatching her purse.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically as they made their way down the stairs, "So, where we goin'?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay!!! I'm so proud of myself! Another chapter within 24 hours. What the hell?! The world is coming to an end! XD

Oh well, I hope this will appease you guys.

Again, any and ALL reviews, comment, and concerns are welcome!!!

Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Shit, you guys! XD Now I have ideas for this story! Seriously, I've been writing for this nearly non-stop since Sunday afternoon. It'll be a correlation story I guess. We see what's going on with Rogue and Remy in the present, but also how they met before the events of Wolverine and the X-Men.

But yeah, you can expect a few chapters in the next few days (so long as I don't get too much homework from school).

BTW, for this chapter, I might recommend listening to Josh Groban's "Remember When It Rained". It gives this chapter a much more sensual feel then sexual.

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated T for language and subject matter. *EDIT* Now Rated M.

Enjoy the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had gone spectacularly more successful then Remy had hoped for, considering he came up with all of it on the fly. Simple dinner and dancing was an understatement to his current involvement with the lovely southern belle. The night had been a game for them. The first time in a long time they both were able to cut loose for a bit. Enjoying the life they had been missing out on for the last year.

Rogue was currently swaying her hips to the Latin music playing at the salsa club they had found in the city. It was like she was born to dance to it. She knew the salsa, cha-cha, mambo and meringue, and somehow, all dancing them in such a way that would make any man drool. Not to mention she had had one too many drinks at the bar. She was completely lost in the music and probably would not have stopped until the music did. Thank God Remy wasn't a weak dancer by any standards, but he certainly didn't know how he was keeping up with her. How she had tossed her hair, now free from the bun she had it in before, and rolled her hips without any restraint or hesitation. She was the reason why they called it the Dirty South.

Every man in the room wanted her and every woman wanted to be her. Not even the pros that were on the floor would dance with such brazen courage the way Rogue was right now. She was on time with the beats, but could move with such a slow pace that it'd be torture for a man. Which was very close to describing Remy's current state. No, it wasn't torture. Rogue was practically killing him. He suddenly became territorial over her, seeing her dancing like this with so many men watching. But it also made him swell with pride that she would never be like this with another man; Remy knew that for a fact. Rogue had run her hand firmly over Remy's chest towards his shoulder as he held her other hand, letting his own run down her feminine curves. She would turn out and away from him, his grip spinning her back to him as he immediately dropped her into a dip as the song ended, the crowd bursting with applause. Rogue was almost completely unaware of the people around them, only staring into his eyes the entire time they danced.

As Remy pulled her back to her feet and they walked off the dance floor, exhausted, Rogue could only hold her arm around his as she giggled from the alcohol and whispered to his ear, "Ya dance divinely, suga'h."

Remy felt a shiver run down his spine, her heavy drawl and swagger not helping him. He could only whisper back, playing the same game they had been all night, "And you dance like a temptress, _chere_. It outta be illegal," he said, running his hand down her back and pulling her even closer to him. They sat down at a booth across from the dance floor, hoping to calm themselves a little. However, it did very little to calm their hormones.

There had been plenty of handsome and beautiful men and women at the club that had asked to take the couple away from each other to dance. They only had eyes on each other however. They barely acknowledged any other person there. Rogue sat unashamedly close to Remy, crossing her legs and pressed against his side, again playing with the lapel of his button-down shirt. Remy was dying. She was looking up at him through her long dark lashes and that dazzling smile never faded from her as of yet that night. Rogue moved her hand from his lapel up around his neck and into his hair as the other became friendly with his leg. Remy easily wrapped his arms around Rogue waist and pulled her close to him, massaging her through her clothes, putting them only inches apart from a kiss. Her chest became noticeably pronounced, their breaths barely brushing each other. The sexual tension was so strong it was practically piano wire.

Rogue was biting her lip again, which drove Remy even more crazy. Maybe using the collar wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Ah gotta surprise fo' ya, Cajun," she murmured to him, almost moaning it with how hot this was getting.

He didn't turn his attention away from her, "Is it a good one?" he asked, tempted already to push her onto the booth seat and have his way with her.

Rogue pressed up closer to Remy's ear, "It's a great one," she replied with a giggle, making Remy groan in agony, "Let's fahnd somewhere a lil' mo' private."

Barely after the words left her mouth did Remy pull a giggling Rogue from the booth, grabbed their coats from the coat check and left the club, heading for the closest hotel they could find. They didn't have to go far before one came into view.

~A year and a half ago~

Rogue wasn't at all regretting her decision to take up the offer of a stranger's for a place to stay. He had been down right polite. Of course, he was a flirt, she could tell that from a mile away. But he wasn't probing, invasive. He was just some good company. Something Rogue had felt like she had been missing.

They talked briefly over a beer or two at a bar three streets over. Conversations were short and sweet. Though her anger over the incident at the motel was still evident, the man she now knew as Remy easily dissolved her anger. And it was just as evident from him that Rogue's company was something he sorely needed as well. He had never been so drawn by a woman's brass and crass nature before. She was feisty and independent. Not to mention she could handle her liquor for being so young. She didn't talk much about who she was or about her family. He figured she probably had some hard times that she preferred to forget. Remy knew all too much about that as well, so he knew not to press it.

But they were both from the south, enjoyed the same food, liked the same music. There wasn't much they disliked about the other.

The bar was shutting down for the night and Rogue decided it was better to leave, "Well, we bett'a head out, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, standing from her seat to leave.

"Swamp Rat?" he questioned, highly amused by the nickname.

"That's what ya are, ain't it?" she replied with a smirk.

Two could play at that game, "Den I guess dat makes you de Riv'a Rat?"

Rogue's jaw dropped, "Ah swear ya call me that again, Ah'll break yo' neck," she threatened teasingly.

"I'd like to see you try, _chere_," Remy replied, leaving more then enough cash on their table for the drinks as the two headed out.

"So what kind o' place ya livin' in?" Rogue asked, "Not some rut, Ah hope."

"Beggers are de choosers now, eh?" Remy joked, earning a look from Rogue that said 'I'm not amused'.

"I's decent. A loft I have to get away every now an den," he answered more seriously.

"What's so bad on yo' lahfe that you need to get away from?" she asked.

Remy looked back with a grin, "All de _femmes_ dat chase me around for my dashin' good looks and charm."

Rogue laughed and hit his arm jokingly, "What charm? Honestly, ya got less charm then a rabbit's foot."

"Ah, but I do get lucky, _chere_," he replied with a wink.

Rogue turned away, "Don't need tah know the details, Cajun."

Soon after, they arrived at the loft, the elevator ride quiet until Remy slid open the heavy steel doors to reveal a spacious open concept loft. Rogue was in awe. This guy had some serious money if he could afford a place like that.

"How on earth did ya pay fo' this? You work for the mob or somethin'?"

At the time, Rogue didn't realize how close to the truth actually she was.

"You like it, _chere_?" he asked, his face not showing any truth as she entered the loft in shock and awe.

"It's amazin'!" she replied, "So… where can Ah sleep?" she asked him, noticing that the open concept loft WAS very… open.

"Sure you don' wanna sleep in my bed? I's much mo' comfortable," he said with a wave of his arm and with a wag of his eyebrows towards the massive bed that lay at the other corner of the loft.

"Yeah rahght, Remy. Seriously," Rogue asked again. Remy laughed at the look she gave him.

"De couch is a queen sized pull out," Remy replied, moving towards the couch in question and began to pull off the cushions as Rogue set down her duffle, "You need anyt'in' to sleep in?"

"Nah, so long as ya keep yo' distance, Ah'm fahne," Rogue replied, helping Remy to pull out the heavy bed frame and the mattress.

As they set the mattress down, Remy asked again, "You sure? If yo' not comfortable sleepin' normally wit' me around, you can borrow a shirt o' somet'in'."

Rogue considered it as she fixed the sheets and placed one of the couch pillows near the bead of the bed. All she had with her was her thin t-shirt that she was okay sleeping in alone. But with Remy around, maybe it was a better idea.

"Okay, can Ah borrow some sweats and a t-shirt?" she asked.

Remy smirked, "Why de sweats, _chere_? Lil' warm, ain't it?"

"Ah'd just feel mo' comfortable," she answered. Why take the chance.

Remy didn't question her as he went to a drawer and found a pair of grey sweats and a sport's jersey. He brought it back over as she was kneeling over the bed and smoothing out the sheets on the other side. Remy almost didn't realize he was staring at her until he heard her, "Ah hem!"

Remy's focus resettled as Rogue rolled her eyes at his slightly perverted act, "Enjoyin' the show?" she rolled sarcastically.

"Oh, you have no idea," Remy replied seductively, but jokingly.

Rogue only rolled her eyes as she accepted the pieces of clothing Remy offered her, "Thanks. Ah'm gonna go get changed." Rogue bounded towards the visible bathroom and changed into the sweats and the jersey, both obviously two sizes too big for her. But they were cozy and comfortable. She quickly took a look in the mirror. The little make up she had on was now faded, undoing her hair, now frizzy from being greasy and up in that ponytail. She hadn't showered since the night before last and she felt disgusting.

She emerged from the bathroom, finding Remy also changed into some sleepwear, though not as conservative as Rogue. A white wife beater and similar sweats to the ones she wore, Rogue could easly see the muscle he had been concealing earlier under his heavy duster. He was fit, no doubt about that, but not in the terribly massive way like Scott or Logan. More trim and lean, but still rugged in a way.

But unlike Remy, Rogue was able to look away before he noticed she was staring. She put her jeans and shirts back into her duffle, keeping her gloves on until she actually got into bed. Though when she turned back, there he was staring again.

It was like he couldn't help it. She looked damn good in his jersey.

Rogue rested on one leg with her arms crossed, "Do ya mahnd?"

Remy again was snapped from his stupor, "Sorry, _chere_."

"Ah'd appreciate it if ya'd stop leerin' at me lahke that," she said, pulling the covers out of the corner of the bed and slipping under the sheets.

Remy suddenly felt the need to keep Rogue awake. He enjoyed talking with her, even if it was banter, "Hey, you feelin' tired?"

Rogue looked over to him, "Not really, but the earli'a I go tah bed the soon'a Ah can get outta ya hair," she replied, peeling off her gloves and setting them beside her duffle.

"Well, dere ain't no rush," Remy started, "Wanna play a few rounds o' poker?"

Rogue looked at him confused, "Yo' kiddin', rahght?"

"Nah, I can teach you a few tricks, if you wan'," Remy shrugged, trying to convince her to stay awake for a bit longer.

Rogue bit her lip, the first of many times Remy would be tempted by that motion, "Oh alrahght," she caved, pulling her gloves back onto her hands, making Remy confused by the action as he grabbed a pack of cards by his bed side.

"Why you wear dem gloves?" he asked blatantly, shuffling the deck and walking towards the pull out.

Rogue had used the same excuse for years to avoid talking about her mutation, "Skin condition. Ah try tah keep mah hands covered as often as possible."

Remy sat on the pull out and started dealing out the cards, "It serious?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Depends, Ah guess," she answered, keeping it vague.

"Not'in' I could get, _oui_?" Remy joked.

"Hm, doubt it," Rogue replied, picking up her cards as they started a good hour long game of poker.

As the game progressed, they continued the banter they had at the bar, not dwelling on more serious topics. However, Remy did end up on a sensitive subject for Rogue, though common for most.

"Got any boyfriend's back home, _chere_?"

Rogue tried to not let the question affect her, "Why? Afraid of gettin' pummeled by some oversized jock 'cause Ah spent the nahght with ya? " she countered, avoiding the question.

Though Remy caught the slip, "Dat don' answ'a my question, Riv'a Rat."

Rogue's eyes looked at him with a glare that could kill, "Well now Ah ain't gonna tell ya, since ya called me that awful name again."

Remy laughed it off, "Oh come now, _chere_. Let me guess. Old'a? Got a bike?"

She looked at him confused.

"Y' look like de type," he continued. Rogue shook her head in annoyance, "Tell you what. Let's add to de ante. You win dis hand, I leave ya 'lone fo' de rest o' de night so you can get yo' beauty sleep."

"And if you win?" Rogue asked, thinking it was too good to be true.

"You tell dis Cajun if you got a boyfriend. If not, den how's about a kiss?"

Rogue's eyes grew wide at the request, but with the hand she had, she might just get out of this unscathed, "Alrahght, then Swamp Rat. Bett'a get ready tah pack up the cards," she answered, playing her hand, "Full house. Beat that!"

"Oh_ chere_! Dat was harsh," Remy bemoaned, "If only I had somet'in' bett'a den a Straight Flush," he said woefully, laying the row of an all spade Straight Flush. Rogue's jaw dropped in shock and instantly regretted her wager.

"Ah hate you, Remy," Rogue said in a sorrowful tone, hanging her head in shame hearing the low chuckle of the man on the other side of the bed.

"Pay up, _chere_. Wha's his name?" he asked, leaning forward in eagerness.

Rogue had to think of something fast. She could always lie. Said she had a boyfriend. Rogue sighed in defeat, "Cody. And he doesn't have a bike."

Remy actually recoiled in shock. He was not expecting that response. She had acted so defensively about the topic, and he deduced early on that if she did have a beau, why wasn't she staying with him instead of with a complete stranger? She was lying.

"Now Rogue. Lyin' don' suit you," he said in a false mocking tone.

Rogue again jumped, eyes wide in surprise. How did he do that?

"Ha! Knew it!" Remy continued, "So let's have dat kiss, eh?"

Rogue shoved a hand in Remy's face as he tried to get closer to her, "Think again, Cajun."

"Aw _chere_, dat ain't playin' fair," He continued to tease, getting too close for Rogue's comfort.

"Ah don't care! Back off!" she exclaimed, stilling Remy's movements in an instant. She was clearly uncomfortable with the situation as she had backed up against the couch away from Remy and an expression her face that could only read as scared hostility. Though Remy felt he deserved some sort of token for being such a good Samaritan to the girl, Remy wasn't the type to force himself on a woman; he never had to. He just wasn't used to women turning him down either.

Though like any child would, he stood with a huff and left Rogue alone for the rest of the evening. Remy yanked the sheets on his bed and shuffled under, turning to the opposite corner and refusing to look at Rogue again with that shocked look on her face. Rogue was surprised by his sudden change in mood and felt like she should have just explained herself. What harm was there really? He clearly wasn't going to make a move on her again, but she somehow felt guilty about it. He didn't know about her powers, and all he had done was offer her a few drinks and a place to stay. Man, Rogue really was a jerk. Was this why the X-Men had avoided her after the explosion? No one could stand to be around her long enough because she was so defensive?

But as much as her guilt began catching up with her, it was getting late and Rogue was tired. She would apologize tomorrow morning, when they had both cooled off. Maybe they'd both be able to act like adults.

But when Rogue awoke the next morning, the sun coming through the massive windows by the far wall, she was completely alone in the loft. Remy's bed was made and clean. No dishes indicating he had eaten there. It was like he hadn't even slept there last night. Rogue was ashamed with herself. No wonder she traveled alone and couldn't find any life to settle with. Rogue got changed into her normal clothes after having a quick shower, cleaning up the space she had occupied during the night and folding the couch back to normal. As she packed her bag, Rogue noticed a small note pad by the side of the couch, a pen nearby. Nothing was written. But maybe she should at least make some amends, so she could feel better about this and maintain some of her dignity.

She wrote a quick note, attached it to the fridge and left the loft as Remy had, like she was never even there. She would only travel the way she had been for the last few months now. Head to the station, find some other town to rack up countless nights. Rogue just hoped that she wouldn't find anymore kind strangers, in fear of coming out the jerk once again.

Remy would return to the loft after a day of meetings with the Guild, which had been pointless and boring when his thoughts kept drifting to the girl still sleeping on his couch. Like Rogue, he felt badly about what happened and wanted to talk to her about it when he got back. Why he felt this way was beyond him, though. He was the man that used to love 'em and leave 'em. But for some reason, he couldn't stand being away from her, even in sleep he was restless. However, when Remy slid open the elevator shaft doors, he found an empty and cleaned loft, no trace of the auburn haired beauty anywhere. He really had screwed things up. First decent, interesting, beautiful girl he'd met in a long time and he had to go and make her mad at him. Any game he could've mustered up for any other girl just seem to fail around this one. She was impervious to it. Maybe that's why he saw her so differently then the others.

But it wasn't like it mattered anymore anyways. Rogue was gone from his life. Remy wandered into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge for a cold beer, hoping it would do him some good. As he opened the bottle, he noticed the little note and started reading it.

"Hey Swamp Rat,

I just wanted to say I was sorry about last night. I've just had a lot of problems to sort through lately and I took it out on you. I decided it was better that I get out of you're hair now before we killed each other. Thanks for being such a gentleman and helping out such a stupid girl.

Rogue."

Remy was suddenly renewed with some semblance of hope as he dashed out of the loft. Pulling out his bike from the underground garage, Remy rammed down the streets of Baton Rouge to find a trace of where she went, tell her that he wasn't mad at her. His first instincts told him to head towards the bus station. He knew that's where he would go if he wanted to get out of town without a ride. When he got there, buses were being loaded at the top of the hour and he quickly had to find out where she was going.

"_All buses for Huntsville, Alabama now boarding," _The announcer broadcasted.

Remy took a quick look around. He had to start somewhere. And with his luck, in the crowd of people rising to board the newly announced departure, he saw the green-eyed beauty. She stood from her seat just as an older man walked by, bumping into him accidentally. But Remy saw that slight of hand. So that was how she was getting around, she was hustling like a common thief. And for some reason, that made Remy all the more happier that he found her. He approached her as she resettled her duffle and when she looked up, her jaw visibly dropped from seeing him.

Rogue couldn't move. She felt her cheeks get hot at the embarrassment of seeing him again, especially after that note she wrote. She knew this could come back to haunt her.

As Remy stood before her, his gaze unwavering as she attempted to seem distracted, he asked her the least important question they were both thinking, "So… what's in Alabama?"

Rogue looked at him through her lashes, ashamed of her meager escape plan. She was no good at this, "Nothin' special."

As a few moments passed, the line for the bus shrinking as they stood there, they both finally blurted, "Sorry…"

They stared at each other with a humored expression, not being able to help the laughs that soon came. Moments after the giggles subsided, Remy took the duffle Rogue was holding and with a gentlemanly bow and nod and a smile on Rogue's face again, they both walked out of the bus station. Rogue would continue to stay with Remy for weeks. They explained various parts of their lives to each other, keeping no secrets as the living situations became prolonged. They both came clean about being mutants, Rogue with her life as an X-Man and Remy with his in the Guild. They felt they could trust each other as they continued to live together, though Rogue would mention many times about leaving, thinking she was an annoyance. But Remy would have none of it. Some how, between all the banters and stories and drinks at bars, the two southerners fell in love. They never knew exactly when it happened. Remy always thought it was probably when they came back from a night of hard drinking and Rogue could barely stand on her own two feet. Even as disheveled and horribly wasted as she was, Remy thought she had never looked better in his eyes. That tint of red along her cheeks, the way her eyes were constantly hooded and glazed, or maybe it was that she couldn't stop smiling or laughing. But something in that moment made it click in his head that there was no other woman then Rogue. For Rogue, however, she thought it was the night Remy made dinner, though there had been many nights of that. That night was different though. After they ate, Rogue had gotten sleepy earlier then usual. They had started watching a movie on TV on her make-shift bed, but before her eyes had thought about closing, Remy had fallen asleep on her shoulder, still resting against the back of the couch. Rogue was absolutely content in that moment. She was happy, happier then she had been with someone in a long time. She would only rest against his chest, the TV still on, as they both slept peacefully with the other. It was this way for weeks, months even. They acted like they were college roommates, but to any other, they were made for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so I had started writing the portion after this little flashback bit, but I couldn't get it done and I wanted to get another chapter up since I have homework to do for Monday.

There is now a format to this story, I have decided…

In chapter 1, it was the meeting again portion of the story in the present. However, a majority of the story now is going to be composed of flashbacks to when the two met and were in Louisiana, leading up to Rogue's departure and possibly there after. I haven't decided yet. But since so many of you seem to like the past story, that's what I'll do. The present storyline is going to be simple, corresponding to what's happening in the past story, but it'll mainly be interactions with the two lovers and the X-Men.

So, now that that's been cleared up, PLEASE read, review, comment and critique! I want to know what you guys think! ^__^

Until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! More chapters! Haha, seriously, I'm thrilled to see people responding to this fic. You guys have no idea how long I've had this story in my head (at least the one-shot this story originally was). And just for my own curiosity, does anyone happen to know when Wolver and the X-Men season 2 is going to start airing? I live in Canada and we got season 1 at around this time last year, so I'm wondering when we'll be able to see some action again. ^__^

And yeah, I think I've ben listening to too much Josh Groben lately, I feel so lovey dovey. XD Oh well… "For Always Forever" is a good one to listen to.

But yeah, this is ONLY the second time I'm writing a scene like… THIS. So constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated T for language and subject matter. *EDIT* Now Rated M.

Enjoy the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy and Rogue came running down the hallway of the hotel laughing and giggling before Remy swiped the keycard and quickly pulled Rogue in the room with him. He closed the door as Rogue wandered further into the room and locked it in place. Though once in the room, Remy slowly regained some composure, realizing he still had no idea what Rogue's 'surprise' for him was. As he turned away from door after locking it, he saw Rogue standing by the window, looking down at the bright lights of the city below them. She practically glowed underneath the full moon's light. He slowly approached her with ease and stealth, silently wrapping his arms around her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I ev'a tell you how _belle_ you look at night, _chere?_" he whispered to her, earning a dreamy sigh from the beauty in question as she relaxed against him. She had clearly started sobering up.

"This nahght's been wond'aful, Remy. Just lahke ol' tahmes," she said in an affectionate tone Remy hadn't heard from her in forever, "And it only gets bett'a."

Rogue held up the collar she had snuck out of the institute for Remy to see. He soon realized what it was she had in her hands. His eyes wide and mouth open, Remy LeBeau was speechless, "Rogue…"

"It'd just be fo' tonahght," Rogue defended, gauging the Cajun's reaction. But looking at him now, his crimson eyes piercing her soul, his soul breathing love, his love, shining in the way he looked at her. Rogue knew that if she were to ever take this leap, it would be with him. She had decided that a long time ago. It just took her a year to act on it, "Ah… Ah wanted ya tah be mah first, Remy. We nev'a had the chance befo' and… Ah just didn't wanna lose the. Ah promise Ah'll return..."

Remy, though confused now by her differing viewpoints, could only tighten his arms around her as if his life depended on it. Like he would ever give up this opportunity to be with her. Never wavering his eyes from hers, his gently took the collar from Rogue's hands and slipped it around her delicate neck as she held her tousled hair up out of the way. As he locked in place, he brought hands forward along Rogue's jaw in a brush, tilting her head up ever so slightly. She still had that dazed look in her eyes, but there was longing in them as well. Remy brushed some hair from her face, lingering a little too long on her cheeks as he felt how smooth she was. He had dreamt of touching her this way. Though he never thought he would ever get the chance to do so. She was right, they shouldn't lose this opportunity.

Remy leaned forward into Rogue, her back pressing against the window and her skin still tingling from his touch, she felt her chin tilt up as Remy moved to cover her lips with his own. It was slow and cautious, but just as amazing as before. She gingerly stepped forward and tilted her head more towards him as she nervously moved her arms around his neck. She began to slowly kiss him back, and soon their tongues danced together in a bliss neither had known existed between them.

Rogue felt his arms move around her waist before he tugged her closer to him. Remy swiftly lifted her body up onto the window's ledge, moving his hands over her body in worship.

"_Mon amour_," He moaned in a whisper, "_Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus __que la vie_." (I love you more than life itself.)

Rogue could feel the few tears she had stream down her cheeks. She was a fool to have left this man to the dogs of the Guilds and the government. Rogue began kissing him again as she took off her gloves and started unbuttoning his shirt, smoothing it off of his shoulders delicately and letting it fall to the ground. Remy replied in kind, snapping off the silver clasp and nearly tearing the shrug off Rogue's arms. They broke apart, taking proper time to touch and admire the other's flesh. Rogue feeling the flexing muscles in Remy's shoulders and chest as he smoothed his hands up her arms and down her body to her hips, where her tank top rested. He ran his hand across her waist, teasing the thought of taking it off. Rogue whimpered in want as Remy started kissing and nipped along her neck, avoiding the collar with ease. He pulled the tank top over her head, revealing only the black lace bra she wore, her chest perfectly contained within it.

Rogue was not shy or bashful. She had no fears with the man that held her.

"Remy," she softly murmured, her drawl becoming more profound. Remy adored how she rolled his name. He continued to nip at her neck and slowly moved his away along her shoulder as Rogue tentatively grazed her nails across his.

Neither was willing to let go of the other for a moment as they touched, kissed and nipped at each other, lovingly and slowly. Clothing soon gone completely, nothing stood between them. They kissed passionately once again, not acknowledging their nudity. They both needed this. Beyond the physical, they needed each other. They were outcasts together and they knew that beyond the X-Men, beyond the Guilds, their loyalties from then on would always be with one another.

Remy gently moved Rogue to the expansive bed, bathed completely in the moonlight. He laid her down with ease and care, looking down at her as she smiled to him. Her hair spread across the pillow and her chest rising and falling softly, Remy intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. A simple offering to a goddess that blessed his life. Rogue took that hand and ran it across his cheek, coaxing him forward as he leaned over her and kissed her again.

The night stood still for them as time did not exist in that room. They would make love to each other over and over again, relishing in the throws of their ecstasy with wave after wave of passion exuding from them. They called out each other's names to the expanses of space as they became one through the ritual that has existed for millennia. A few battle scars, scratches, but a declaration. The room was filled with a musk of love and sexuality. The lovers rested in the other's arms as they beamed in their passion. They didn't speak; there were no words for what had happened between them that night. They stared into each other's eyes, drawing circles on their skin and playing with tousled hair. This is what their lives were meant for; this is what they had been missing out on for so long.

Rogue would soon fall asleep on Remy's chest as he repetitively stroked her back and arm, his heart beat a lulling melody, enticing sleep from her. Remy would stare to heavens in thanks for the woman at his side and bringing her back into his life. He too would succumb to sleep as they dreamed of the future that could lay in wait for them now.

_~A year and two months ago~_

It had been four months since Rogue began living with Remy. He was down in New Orleans for Guild business for the week. Though Rogue had been able to keep herself busy. She had managed to get a job in town. A clerk for a store. Nothing extravagant, but she felt like she should somehow pay Remy back for letting her stay at the loft and eat his food and use his facilities. She hadn't really taken too much space for herself. A drawer for a few clothes, one cubby for her toiletries. Rogue wasn't much for materials. After all, she needed to be able to travel often. This was the first time since the institute that she had been able to use a drawer instead of a duffle or a laundry hamper.

Rogue was coming back from an early shift at around 4 pm. Remy was going to be back that evening, so she was able to get an earlier shift and was going to make some dinner. As she arrived back at the loft, groceries in hand, she prepared dinner and set up the table.

Rogue and Remy had not told each other about their feelings. For the four months, they lived together, flirting with the idea of telling the other, but nothing ever seemed to come of it. They both knew what a relationship without the physical would entail. Neither was sure they were ready for that. They had the emotions for one another, but they weren't sure that the commitment was as well.

Rogue had wanted to tell Remy for a month. But the idea that he might reject her, tell her he couldn't date a girl that couldn't touch, was enough to make her hold her tongue. It was better this way. Live in a happy co-existence where they were friends… good friends… the best friend Rogue had ever had… the only man she ever loved.

She finished making the food and watched TV for a bit, waiting for Remy to come home. Maybe he was running late. Traffic could be murder on a Friday.

Rogue had fallen asleep on the couch and woken up during the middle of the night, to an empty loft and cold food. Remy would have at least called, to say he was going to stay another day… wouldn't he? Rogue snapped herself out of it. She wasn't his girlfriend. She had no right to be so possessive and always needing to know his whereabouts. But still, he would call.

Depressingly, Rogue wrapped up the food and left it in the fridge. She sat on the couch, too lazy to pull out the bed. She looked over to Remy's bed. He wouldn't mind. After all, he was rude enough not to let her know if she was going to be an extra day or two. Rogue got changed for bed, wearing the jersey Remy had permanently lent her to sleep in and crawled into his bed. She was surprised at how much it smelled like him, the spices and earthiness of his scent embedded into the sheets and pillows. Rogue, with a hint of a smile on her face, curled up with one of the pillows and soon drifted to sleep.

It was mid-afternoon when Remy did finally get back. Rogue was out running with a few of her co-workers at the time. Though she had forgotten to remake the bed after she slept in it the night before. Remy, though in a particularly sour mood, was amused by the image of Rogue sleeping in his bed. His week with the Guild was unexpected and felt a bad taste in Remy's mouth. How was he going to tell Rogue?

Like Rogue, Remy had been battling with the idea of telling her how he felt. He was under the impression that she would be scared by his forwardness and just leave. She didn't have to stay with him. She was allowed to leave whenever she wanted. Why wouldn't she if she was scared off? But not telling her was killing him. Remy had never felt this way about a woman before.

But it wasn't like that was going to be an option much longer.

Remy kept the bed unmade and unpacked his few things from the week, trying to word out what happened to Rogue. Which is why he jumped in surprise when rogue gently tapped on his shoulder when he didn't respond to her.

"Nice tah see ya too," she said as she walked back to the living area, taking off her fall jacket and laying it on the couch.

Remy quickly readjusted himself, "Hey. Sorry, _chere_. Was lost in t'ought," he explained, moving over to greet her properly. Though a smile didn't return like it normally did.

"You couldn't've called?" she asked harshly, avoiding his welcoming. Remy was silently kicking himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout dat. Business took long'a den usual. I jus' got back in an hour ago and didn' t'ink you'd mind a few hours delay."

Rogue stalked over to the kitchen as she continued to avoid him. Why was she acting like a jealous girlfriend? She quickly redirected her anger into worry, "Ah thought they had skinned ya alive or somethin'," she said, "Not ta mention Ah made dinner."

Remy's guilt just kept pilling up, but Rogue soon softened, "It's okay, Remy. Business is business. Ah got no rahght ta tell ya anythahn'."

He didn't deserve her. She forgave him without a fight. This woman really was amazing, but a fool.

"Sorry, _chere_," he repeated.

"It's fahne. Ah'll just reheat the food," Rogue replied sarcastically.

"Great," Remy said, sitting at the tall bar height table, "Microwave dinn'a."

Rogue laughed, "Bett'a then a TV dinn'a."

"True dat."

Rogue heated the food and they ate it in quiet appreciation.

"So how did the heist go?" Rogue asked as she nearly finished her food.

"Was okay. Dumb prick'll nev'a know what hit 'im," Remy replied, not looking away from his food.

"And the Guild…?" Rogue continued, looking over to Remy, who paused for a second.

"Dere okay too."

"Just okay? What was so important they kept ya in N'Orleans for an extra day?" she asked, sensing Remy was hiding something from the moment she walked in.

"Just some paper work and stifling details. Not'in' to worry 'bout," Remy continued his façade.

Rogue slammed her fork onto the plate with a clatter, quickly grabbing Remy's attention, "Dammit Remy, what's goin' on?!" she demanded.

"Not'in'!" he defended, becoming slightly aggravated.

"Don't ya dare lie ta me! Ah wanna know what's goin' on," she continued, pointing at him accusingly.

Remy dropped the fork and stood from his chair, grabbing his duster and pulling it on, getting ready to walk out of the loft.

"Where the hell do ya think you're goin'?" she questioned, standing after him.

"Out," he said plainly.

"Remy, what's wrong?" she asked him in a much more calm voice as she approached him, stilling his movements. He repetitively straightened his collar, fumbling with his words.

"Jus' stressed from de week, _chere_," he said robotically. He couldn't lie to her. She sees right through him, she always did.

"Remy," she said again, stilling his hands of their fidgeting.

He looked at their hands as she held his. He wasn't angry with her, and she wasn't with him. There was always some outside source for when they argued like this.

"De Thieves Guild wants to make a merger wit' de Assassins Guild," he said.

Rogue shook her head, not understanding why he was upset, "What's so bad about that?"

Remy sighed in frustration, "Dey wanna marry off de heirs as a pact."

It finally clicked in Rogue's head. Remy was being put into an arranged marriage. He wouldn't look at Rogue and she stared at him in disbelief.

"But… how-how can they do that?" she asked, dumbfounded, her hands loosening their grip on his.

"It's Guild Law. I got no choice, _chere_," Remy explained.

Rogue could feel tears oncoming, but she refused to show them, "Have ya at least met the bride-ta-be?"

Remy simply nodded, "Primadonna if I ev'a met one."

Rogue wiped away the tears and turned away. She had no say and neither did Remy. _So much for falling in love, Rogue._ She decided to drop it. She moved back to the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes, "Think you'll have ta go back ta N'Orleans any tahme soon?"

Remy had had enough of this. He couldn't stand the thought of marrying someone he didn't love when the woman he did love stood right in front of him and didn't even know he loved her. He threw off his duster and walked up to Rogue as she was at the sink. She didn't hear him coming as she felt his arms encircle around her waist, pulling her back right against Remy's chest. Rogue practically melted in the embrace.

"I don' want to marry her," he confessed in desperation. His forehead rested against the back of Rogue's head, she could hear his harsh breathing. It made her heart skip and she soon found it hard to breathe.

"Why don't ya leave?" she asked him, "Get out of the Guild while ya can?"

Remy head shook, "Dey'd hunt me down. I'm in de Guild fo' life."

Rogue's heart ached. She couldn't stand the sound in his voice. He had never sounded this helpless before. She turned in his embrace and hugged him back. Remy tightened his hold on Rogue, resting his hand on the back of her head and her lower back. Rogue's hands shook in anger; anger for the so-called family that was ruining Remy's life. Why couldn't things stay this way?

Remy asked her, "Run away wit' me."

Rogue stiffened in his arms and looked up to him in shock, "What?"

"I got not'in' else outside de Guild but you, _chere_," he replied optimistically, "Yo' de only life I got left… _Je t'aime._"

Rogue felt hot tears streaming down her face before she could stop them. She heard it from him. He wanted to be with her, more then his family or his Guild, he chose her. But she knew it was only a pipedream. As beautiful a dream it was, this was why she never told him about her feelings. It was better the way it was.

"Remy," she started, her voice cracking, "We… we can't."

Remy looked at her in disbelief, "_Pourquoi?_"

Rogue shook her head as she separated them a bit, "Ah can't."

"Stay wit' me," he begged, not relinquishing his hold on her arms.

"Ah can't, be in a relationship the way you…" she continued.

"Do you love me, _chere_?" he asked, cutting off her banter.

She looked at him with teary eyes, biting her lips, "Yes."

Remy didn't ask for anything else. He relaxed visibly and embraced Rogue again. She didn't fight him. She only cried into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. The two stayed that way for a long time before becoming exhausted. They got changed into thin sweaters and sweatpants as they both climbed into Remy's bed together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Another chapter! So as you can see, the present and the past stories are somewhat interconnected, sort of following each other in telling both stories. I hope this was a sufficient chapter for you guys, as the M-Rated scene was not as explicit as most would be. But I felt it was more a spiritual reconnection then a physical one, so I kept the wording general and light.

So, now that that's been cleared up, PLEASE read, review, comment and critique! I want to know what you guys think! ^__^

Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, I have to admit, writing this story is fun! It's a good distraction for me right now. Lately I've been depressed, mainly since the school year started. I was very emotional for some reason, and I find that writing and doing personal artwork is relaxing. It's just a bonus that people enjoy reading it… or are confused about some stuff. Quite a few reviews are making me look at my story again.

I would like to address "Nameless Blossom", as he/she left a review with a few questions about how this story even remotely connects to WATX.

"So the flashback stuff is before the WATXM series? If so there's something I want to ask (or "ideas" for your story if you're stuck...once you read the question and you'll know):

So Remy and Rogue knew and fell in love with each other before the story even start. Then how does that influence Remy's motives in Episode 5 (or was it 6) when he was ordered to steal the collar? He did ending up backstabbing everybody he worked for and tried to keep it for himself (I wonder why...*wink*).

And did he ever wonder about finding Rogue again when he knew Logan was an X-man in that episode (or the episode where he infiltrate Genosha)?

#1 Yes, in my version, Rogue and Gambit knew each other after the explosion and before the X-Men were reformed.

#2 Gambit is an opportunist by nature as a thief. He has two 'clients' that find high value in the collar and that, in itself, makes it valuable. Why settle for a price when he knows he could probably get more for it? That's what EBay was invented for. XD

#3 As the story explained in Chapter 1, Gambit was surprised to see Rogue back with the X-Men. When he ran into Logan, as far as he knew, Rogue was still on the run. Rogue talked to him about how uninvited she felt after the explosion, so he would only assume she had no interest in returning.

#4 (Side note) Yes, I'll admit, I did take some liberties involving plot from the series. But I think they are still within the realm of reality and basically canon with the series.

Well, I hope that helped clear up some things. :)

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated T for language and subject matter. *EDIT* Now Rated M.

Enjoy the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was the first to wake the next morning. The couple had not moved while they slept, content and calm with each other. Rogue didn't open her eyes when she woke, instead stroking the firm muscle beside her to assure that the miracle that happened last night was real. Remy was there with her and all the frustrations were gone.

She finally did open her eyes and stared up at Remy, a smile crossing her delicate face before kissing his shoulder. Nothing could have made her happier at that moment.

Rogue looked at the clock and it was getting pretty late in the day. They should probably be getting back to the institute soon, or face another square off with Logan. But as she moved to get out of bed, the grip around her waist tightened and pulled her back. Rogue giggled as she looked over her shoulder to see a still sleep induced Cajun.

"Where d'you t'ink yo' goin'?" Remy mumbled, not moving from his oh so comfy spot and urging Rogue not to either.

"We're burnin' daylight, Cajun. We should be getting' back befo' people start wonderin'," Rogue laughed out as she was turned back into the bed, flat on her back, with Remy hovering over her.

"Uh uh uh, _chere_. I rememb'a de las' time you left me in a cold bed. Ain't gonna be lettin' dat happen again," he said, completely seriously, but sincerely. Rogue couldn't help but blush at the accusation that she would abandon him like that again, "Besides…" he continued.

"We should let dem wond'a," he said seductively, with a huskiness that made Rogue shiver. She smiled in glee as Remy leaned over and kissed her just as passionately as the night before. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck as they melted into each other, sliding her leg up against his side. She was able to toss Remy onto his back, but didn't break from the kiss, letting Remy run his hand down her back and thigh.

Truthfully, they had no intention of going anywhere. They overstayed their visit at the hotel, spending hours under the sheets well past check out time and earning another night's stay. But as the evening came, they decided they'd been kept inside too long and went out for dinner. Not before, however, taking showers and getting a change of clothes, not to mention letting Rogue's neck breathe from having the collar on all night and day. She stretched her sore neck and examined the red mark that encircled it. When Remy came out of the shower and found her by the mirror, he was immediately concerned.

"Everyt'in' okay, _chere_?"

Rogue jumped and turned to look at him, attempting to hide the mark, "Fahne. Just a bit sore from the coll'a."

Remy moved her hand from the sweater she was wearing and immediately saw the red line, "Dat ain' good, Rogue."

"It's nothin', really," she continued, turning away to work at her hair a bit. Remy decided not to fight her. He kissed the back of her head through her hair.

"'Kay. Be ready in five?" he asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yup," she replied.

Rogue decided to be a bit more risqué with the outfit she picked out. She bought a clingy deep purple sweater dress with short sleeves and a collar that was loose but covered her neck just under her jaw. Some elbow length black gloves, her black X-Man belt, dark leggings and ankle suade boots.

She emerged from the bathroom decked out in her new outfit to find an equally as appealing Cajun adjusting his jacket collar. Why hadn't they dressed up and gone out more often?

Remy finally noticed her presence and gave a whistle of appreciation, "Dat's some outfit, _chere."_

While resting against the doorframe, Rogue smiled as she replied, "The view ain't so bad from here eith'a, sug'a."

They wasted little time in escaping the room for fear of abandoning their plans for the evening for more… sweat inducing activities.

_~A year and a month ago~_

A month after the incident with the marriage, Rogue and Remy had become somewhat awkward around each other. With the impending marriage plans and talks about merging the Guilds, Rogue found it harder and harder to continue living with Remy at the loft in Baton Rouge while he was going back and forth to New Orleans. Longer gaps of time she spent alone, more time in a cold bed. The wedding was planned for ten months from then.

Rogue started to feel like a mistress. Though she knew her relationship with Remy would never go beyond what they already had, it was like she was kept a secret. It wasn't so much that she cared about Remy's family knowing about her. It was more that she knew Remy loved her the same way she loved him, but he was still going to marry someone else, someone he barely knew. Maybe that was why he was spending so much time in New Orleans, getting to know the 'blonde bimbo', as he so colorfully put it, that he would soon call his wife.

Sitting around the loft did nothing to ease Rogue's mind about the dilemma. What could she do about it? As much as Remy didn't want to be involved with the marriage, it wasn't like Rogue had to be his other option. There were plenty of other women he could save, let live with him, and fall head over heels in love with. And they were much more likely to be willing and able for any 'physical' needs the relationship may require. Why did that one little fact bug her so much? Remy had told her over and over again every time before they fall asleep together how much he loved her and didn't deserve her. Truthfully, Rogue always believed it was the other way around. Remy was too good-natured and didn't even realize it. He didn't have to let Rogue live with him; he didn't have to help her in the bar that night. But he did. And there was nothing Rogue could do to repay him, as a decent human being or as a lover.

These were thoughts Rogue had been pining over for weeks now. Every time she waited up for Remy to come back, lying in his bed and waiting to feel the warmth of his body next to hers. Waiting to hear the whisper of a breath across her skin, as he would say goodnight. This night was no different.

Rogue lay in the cozy bed, staring at the clock and counting down the time until he came home. Since that day, he was never late again. Same time, every week, he would crawl into the space behind her and loop his arms around her waist.

"_Bon nuit, ma cherie_," he would whisper to her ear, knowing full well she was awake. He would kiss her through her hair and rub her arm as she lay on her side before saying, "_Et je t'aime_."

The only way Remy knew she was awake every time was because she would then roll from her side away from him to the other, curling into his chest as his arm would wrap around her shoulders. It was then that they would fall asleep. Again, this night was no different.

However, Remy did see the faint tear slide down Rogue's cheek when she turned. He didn't say anything about it. And he would never get the chance.

Earlier that day, Remy left New Orleans from some very grueling meetings and his annoyance with the arrangements was increasing with every passing day. The only thing that seemed to keep him sane was knowing that Rogue was back in the loft waiting for him like she always was. She was too good for him and too loyal for her own good. Both as an X-Man and a lover, she was dedicated.

Though Remy knew she never quite believed him when he would tell her he loved her. There had to be something he could have done to make her see that she was the one he wanted to be with. But with that damn wedding hanging over his head, and Rogue refusing to let them pursue a life together, there wasn't much left.

He walked past a jewelry shop as he went for his bike. Remy took a quick look through the window, a vast amount of gems and chains that would make any girl shine. One ring in particular caught his interest. A white gold band with three diamonds, all with the gold curving over them like waves, the middle diamond the largest of the three. For most people, women especially, a million and one thoughts would begin racing through their heads at the sight of jewelry that caught their eye. Remy, however, only thought of one, and it was Rogue. He didn't take much longer to make a decision. Within five minutes, he walked in and out of that jewelry store, ring in hand.

It was an engagement ring; there was no other way of looking at it. He was going to think it over for the next few days. He had the time. He kept the ring enclosed in his duster's pocket and that was where it had stayed long after Remy got back to the loft and into bed with Rogue.

When Remy woke up the next morning, Rogue was gone. In the middle of the night, Rogue had taken off, her duffle a few of her clothes and some of the food missing. But before Remy even checked that, he was down at the bus station again. However, she was nowhere in sight and no one had a clue as to where she went.

Remy became depressed, staying in Baton Rouge for nearly a month after she left. His family wondered where he was and Belladonna worried. But Remy couldn't have cared less. His last lifeline out of that hellhole was gone. The only remaining semblance of normalcy gone. He had spent a good portion of that time trying to find leads as to her whereabouts, but nothing ever came up. It was like she never existed.

He avoided bars, avoided clubs, avoided games, avoided New Orleans, avoided everything that he considered important in his life six months ago. But everything was different, but dull.

But beyond any of that, the only thing he could think of was why.

Remy leaned over to the nightstand where a small piece of paper lay. It was short, and the message didn't get across.

"Remy,

This is going to be it for us. It was fun while it lasted, but we both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Enjoy the life you got, Remy. I know it'll be better then anything I could have given you.

Love,

Rogue"

The note would only be crumpled and incinerated as Remy charged it and let it burn. Furious, Remy would continue his solitude, icing his heart over the coming months. He refused to let this happen to him again. He put his heart on the line and Rogue had just stolen it only to rip it apart in front of him. He would endure the pain of having to marry Belladonna, the tasks the Guild would ask of him. He would indulge in sexual affairs to alleviate his anger and pain, purposefully trying to evoke some reaction from Belle. Did Rogue get any pleasure from doing this to him? But Belle always forgave him. He never did tell her about Rogue though. He didn't know why, he just never did.

But nothing he did made him feel any better. Remy never did stop loving Rogue. Though he did try and faintly forgot her, she was never completely gone from his mind. Even as the months went on, becoming the lackey for Kelly, having the wedding fail, and being banished from the Guilds and New Orleans, Remy would leave the state, but not before stopping in Baton Rouge one more time. It was in that open empty loft that he remembered Rogue. It was what gave him the brilliant idea of going to the X-Men. Everything else from his life had been taken from him, where else could he have gone? At least as an X-Man, he could continue to be a mutant thief… to some extent.

As he packed the little things he kept close, Remy came across the ring. After months of forgetting both it and the woman it represented, Remy decided it was better to keep it. As a reminder that love was for the weak hearted.

That was, until Remy came face to face with the woman he had thought left him to rot.

_~Present~_

After another long, passionate evening, Rogue and Remy had once again ended up in that hotel room, both full of liquor, love, and life. Rain began puttering outside as it hit the window, shadows of running water streaming across the hotel room. The room itself felt like a daze and they were high off its fumes. The last 48 hours with each other had given them both back the lives they thought had been taken away from them. Rogue no longer had to worry about feuding Guilds forcing Remy to marry a witch, and Remy had solidified his commitment to falling in love again.

The southern lovers were in a pure state of bliss. Rogue lay on her back, resting against the oh-so-soft pillows, as Remy was cradled against her chest as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair. Remy was in heaven. But as happy and content as he was, he had to be serious about this.

"You broke m' heart, _chere_," he said without moving from her. Though her movements stilled soon after.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue hummed sincerely, her gentle ministrations continuing as she kissed the top of his head, "Ah shouldn't have left ya lahke that."

"Y' shouldn' have left at all," Remy said, leaning up onto his elbows and looking straight at Rogue. She tried to turn away from his gaze.

"Ah know. But at the tahme… Ah thought Ah was doin' the rahght thin'. Ah know now that it was the worst decision Ah ev'a made," she confessed, looking back and asked him honestly, "Can ya fo'give me?"

Remy stared at her for a good few minutes as Rogue honestly believed Remy would just get up and walk out right then and there. He did stand after a moment, Rogue's face confused and worried. She sat up with the sheets covering her body as Remy walked to his duster and grabbed something in its pocket. He fiddled with it for a moment, but kept it out of Rogue's view.

"Remy?" he heard her ask, her voice worried and concerned. There was enough of this. They were both done running.

Remy walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, still not showing Rogue the object he held in his hand, "I got dis fo' y' de day befo' y' left."

Remy showed her the little velvet black box, but Rogue barely reacted to it.

"I was so certain dat y' deserved t' have somet'in' dat showed just how much I loved y'," he continued, staring intently on the box, "I thought 'bout tossin' it plenty o' times, but I kept it, just to remind m'self 'bout what fallin' in love could do to y'."

Rogue looked down as tears began building up, but her sniffling gave her away. She soon felt Remy's hand tilt her chin up as he wiped away her tears, stroking his thumb across her cheek and having her look up at him.

"Dese last few days reminded me mo' 'bout love den dis ev'a could. I can't believe I found y' again aft'a all dis time and dat I still love y' mo' den words could ev'a say," Remy said flawlessly. He moved his hand from Rogue's chin and opening the box's lid to expose the ring he bought so long ago. He heard Rogue sob once as her hand flew to cover her mouth in a sad attempt at masking her shock.

Remy took out the ring and slid it onto Rogue's ring finger with ease. He continued to hold her hand and kissed the back of it before Rogue pulled it from his grasp, placing her hands along his jaw and pulled him into a gentle kiss. There were no words after that moment. None were needed. They lay together and made love tenderly and gently, with a steadiness and grace unmatched by any other.

Rogue understood perfectly what Remy meant. He loved her before she could touch and he would love her long after. With or without that collar around her neck, Remy LeBeau was not going to abandon her like she did to him. She was certain of that now.

As they relaxed in the afterglow from their latest loving making, Rogue turned to Remy, "By the way, mah answ'a is yes."

A sly smirk appeared on Remy's face as he replied, "I don' t'ink I asked fo' yo' permission."

Rogue giggled as she leaned over him and playfully kissed his lips, "Ah ev'a tell ya how much Ah love ya?"

xxx

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, kidlets, that's all for this fic!~ ^__^

I know it's a short one, but I told ya'll it was only gonna be a few chapters.

Anyways, I have lots of schoolwork to get done this week and I wanted to wrap this story up. (Not because I hate writing it, but because I didn't want to procrastinate on it and possibly leave it unfinished).

So thanks for joining the ride!

Until next time…


End file.
